


Heaven Knows

by addictive_chaos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Songfic, read it, you just gotta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictive_chaos/pseuds/addictive_chaos
Summary: A songfic highlighting relationships in the series in drabble form (not in chronological order) to Heaven Knows by Five for Fighting.





	Heaven Knows

**Author's Note:**

> song link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7U6M5bWzTzM

* * *

 

 _There's no time to waste_  
_In this famous goodbye_  
_There's Angels landing on the shore_

 

The war was over and everyone was thrilled – the camps were united. Many had lost friends but it was a victory nonetheless. And as long as you didn’t think too hard, it was a celebration.

A reuniting of the two Camps was a big deal and the party lasted many days. After a couple of days, even the Hunters of Artemis and Amazons joined and were welcomed.

Even Nico di Angelo was grinning as he chatted with Reyna for those few minutes he was able to escape Will Solace’s watchful eye.

There were massive singalongs every night with everyone led by the Children of Apollo – per usual. The days were filled sharing techniques, ideas, and other varying things.

It was all pure enjoyment and for once, everyone seemed to get along. The Ares and Mars Cabin were even getting along miraculously.

On the 4th day of the celebration, there was minor panic when a golden dragon rained from the sky. But it was controlled under the realization it’s Leo Valdez and his new girlfriend, Calypso.

The 7 were simultaneously infuriated and relieved. Upon reaching the shore, Jason got to Leo first. He hugged him tightly. Leo laughed. “I missed you!” Jason cried, as he pulled away.

 

 _So lay down with me_  
_Let the river run dry_  
_It's Sunday in the six-day war_

 

The Second Titan war was over and everyone was exhausted. Many people had died in the events but it was over now and everyone was rejoicing or grieving.

When Percy was finally able to relax in the Poseidon Cabin, he just collapsed. He was so young and had already fought a war. But he didn’t cry. The lack of tears made guilt twist in his gut.

After so many hours, Annabeth found him. He expected her to ask what he was doing. But she just lied next to him. Percy was relieved almost by her silence.

“You couldn’t have stopped it. And it’s not your fault,” Annabeth said quietly after 5 minutes. Luke’s face flashed in his memory.

“I know,” He choked.

“You did all you could,” Annabeth continued. Silena grinning.

“Fate already had them,” Annabeth added, trying to help. Michael looking prepared and leading.

“It’s okay,” Those final words broke the dam Percy wasn’t aware he had up. He was then sobbing into Annabeth’s shoulder. A crushing feeling told him it was his fault. But her words contrasted those thoughts.

“It’s peace-time now.”

 

 _Smile darling don't be sad_ _  
Stars are going to shine tonight_

 

Alternatively, within 10 hours of meeting Calypso and Annabeth hit it off, much to Percy’s discomfort and confusion. They’d talk about the stupid things their boyfriends had done and how they were both pretty dumb, but they loved them.

Percy and Leo would blush and sputter when the two teamed up to publicly tease the two.

 

 _Tell me where the good men go_ _  
Before I wash away_

 

Bianca sat weaving in Asylum. Nico was next to her. “I’m going to get you back,” He said finally.

“Nico, don’t,” She sighed.

“No, Bianca, I want you back. It’s lonely without you,” Nico pleaded.

“Make friends,” She suggested.

“I tried. They all fear me,” Nico sighed.

“All of them? Because Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia don’t,” The older Italian reminded.

“But they’re all busy. It was easier with you,” The younger looked at her.

“Nico di Angelo, do not try to bring me back or so help me I will be reborn,” She warned.

“But Bianca,” Nico started, already formulated a plan.

“Nico,” She looked at him, taking his hand. “Just because I am not there doesn’t mean you are alone.”

But Nico knew she had no idea. She didn’t know how they looked at him. So he decided in that moment to go against her wishes.

But Bianca knew her brother. She knew he would try anyway. So – true to her word – chose rebirth.

And the next time Nico visited, he was shot with the reality of what she’d done. He even got confirmation from his father.

He didn’t talk to anyone for the months following.

_Walk me down the old brick road  
So I can die where I met you_

 

While traveling on the Argo, it occurred to Nico they were hours away from his home. From his birthplace.

And as it turns out, he got to visit with Frank and Hazel. But while they go off doing the quest, Nico stalls. He looks at the buildings.

He notices some of it still looks the same. And if he closes his eyes and tunes out the world, he feels like he’s still 5 years old, playing tag with Bianca.

_Hold me like we're going home  
Turn your tears to rain_

 

Leo led Calypso all across America on Festus. They spent the first day in Seattle. Leo introduced her to Starbucks. She loved it and they sat in a booth by a window.

They shared a coffee and watched the rain fall. But once the drink was finished, Calypso, having never drank coffee before, was bursting with energy. So the two danced in the rain.

“The world is so amazing!” She beamed, splashing Leo. Leo laughed.

“It is beautiful,” Leo grinned at her, splashing back.

“Jerk,” She hissed, smirking, splashing him more.

“Gee, thanks, Cally,” Leo retorted. They got new clothes upon the end of the rain fight. It took Leo a little to get Festus working again though because of the rain.

_Bury me beautiful  
Heaven knows how I loved you_

 

Silena grinned as Charles let her braid the fray leather strips of his apron. It was one of the few happy moments since they both knew war was upon them. “Thanks,” The Son of Hephaestus smiled back gently.

“It’s suits you,” Silena kissed his cheek. This caused a dust storm of pink to start up upon the larger boy’s cheeks.

“Braided aprons?” He smiled.

“Yes,” She nodded.

“Thanks,” Charles looked like he was gonna say more but one of the other campers ran up.

“It’s time,” The camper informed.

“I’m sorry, Silena, I have to go,” He looked to his girlfriend.

“Take Blackjack, I think Percy will appreciate having his steed,” The daughter of Aphrodite suggested.

“Okay, I will. I love you,” Charles kissed her for a brief second.

“Stay safe, Charlie. I love you too,” And upon hearing Silena’s words, Charles and the other camper were off. Charles would be getting Percy Jackson and trying to overtake the Princess Andromeda.

_There's a children's choir in perfect parade  
Singing like they found the Lord_

 

The Apollo cabin sang songs every night around the campfire. It was often filled with singing and laughter. That night was no exception. The summer air was warm with grins and friendly interaction. They sang both traditional and modern songs.

The satyr Grover, however, opted to stand to the side. This confused his best friend Percy, but upon seeing him near his girlfriend, understood.

You see, Grover was head-over-heels in love with his dryad girlfriend, Juniper. Juniper was pretty shy and one of the kinder dryads at camp.

The two were helplessly pining each other for the longest time before Grover worked up the guts to confess. They’d been pretty much glued to each other since.

_I can't say it they'll let me in_   
_But we can dance the way we did_   
_High above up the seventh floor_

 

Piper held onto Jason for dear life as he skyrocketed into the air. He laughed at her hair, which was whipped. “Let me down!” She squealed, grinning nonetheless.

“Not until you say it,” Jason said stubbornly.

“No way!” Piper defied.

“But Piiiiiperrrr,” Jason dragged on.

“Fine! Fine! You’re a better fighter than Thalia,” Piper laughed as she spoke.

_Smile darling don't be sad  
Stars are going to shine tonight_

 

Grover and Annabeth descended the St. Louis Arch, leaving Percy to fight the Chimera. Grover looked about ready to eat a little kids metal headband.

“I-I’m sure he’s fine,” Annabeth assured, not actually sounding soothing.

“It’s just ‘what if?’, you know?” He looked around nervously. There was an explosion from above.

“He made it out,” Annabeth squeaked, more trying to convince herself now. Two more explosions happened.

Upon reaching the bottom, there were paramedics, police officers, and other gov’t officials everywhere. As well as pedestrians.

“Mama! That boy walked out of the river… But he’s dry!” A little girl near Annabeth tried to tell her mother, pointing.

Their eyes followed the child’s gaze and sure enough, there stood, a practically unharmed, Percy Jackson.

“That son of a-!” Annabeth was cut off by Grover and Percy making eye contact.

“Perrr-cy!” Grover ran to him and they hugged each other tightly.

_Tell me where the good men go  
Before I wash away_

 

Esperanza Valdez held her swollen stomach with one hand as her grandfather felt her stomach. Her father had a hand on the other side of her stomach. “I can’t believe he left you,” Sammy Jr. stated. Esperanza bit her lip.

“What will you name him?” Sammy asked, craning his old neck.

“Maybe Leo,” She smiled at her father and grandfather.

“Strong name,” Sammy commented.

“Lion,” Sammy Jr. agreed.

“He kicked!” Sammy’s old face lit up.

_Walk me down the old brick road  
So I can die where I met you_

 

Percy and Annabeth walked down the cold streets of New York in December. They were Christmas shopping. Something caught Annabeth’s eye. She froze and looked at a carving on the now-frozen brick wall of a building.

“Annabeth?” Percy stood next to her, trying to figure out the situation.

“I made this.” She backed up enough for him to see.

“You graffiti-ed?” Percy quirked.

“When I was 7.. When Thalia, Luke, and I were on the streets, yes,” Annabeth breathed, “And that’s not a word.” Percy sighed and looked at the writing.  

In the brick was a couple words. Annabeth looked almost in awe of it. So Percy looked and read.

‘A + T + L ws hre! Mnstrs r comin!’.

_Hold me like we're going home  
Turn your tears to rain_

 

Camp Jupiter had returned home after the celebration. “I miss my brother already,” Hazel sighed, walking around Camp, talking to no one.

“Nico, right?” A voice piped, Hazel turned to see Dakota, son of Bacchus. “Nico’s your brother.”

“Yeah..” Hazel nodded.

“Where’s that boyfriend of yours?” He continued.

“Him and Reyna are doing praetor stuff,” Hazel sighed.

“Well.. I’ve been ordered to keep you company, so here I am,” Dakota explained. A silence settled.

“Advice: don’t try to snort Kool-Aid powder,” He added.

“What?” Hazel looked disturbed. And so Dakota began to explain his story. And they ended up spending the afternoon sharing stories back and forth.

_Bury me beautiful_  
_Heaven knows how I loved you_  
_And how I loved you_

 

Rachel watched Annabeth and Percy, envy swiftly twisting in her gut. She really liked him. But she’d found as time wore on, him and Annabeth worked outstandingly together. And while her heart longed for Percy’s, her mind knew they were meant to be.

Luckily, she was able to look past those feelings when she interacted with either of them. They all became really good friends. Even with the emotions of unrequited love resting in her.

_Father hear your Son  
Do the good die young_

 

“I mean, I know she wasn’t young,” Annabeth muttered to herself, thinking about a certain deceased Hunter.

“But she was a rally good lieutenant,” She continued, “And I know there was nothing I could do to save her. It was prophecy. It’s just they look alike.” Annabeth looked at Leo and Calypso.

“They’re half-sisters, you know,” Percy piped up, scaring Annabeth, “Calypso and Zoe.”

“Yeah, I know. Just.. rough memories,” She sighed.

“Yeah.. I know what you mean. We were only what? 13? 14?” Percy hugged her from behind. 

_Did I raise you up, raise you up  
Make you Proud_

 

As Annabeth clung to Percy as they fell into the depths of Tartarus, she couldn’t help but laugh bitterly in her head. ‘Are you proud of me now mom?’ She had done what no other child of Athena had done.

But, much to her surprise, a small voice in the back of her head said ‘yes’.

_Let the sun go out  
Tear the bridges down_

 

On the second day of ‘Show Calypso America’, they went to Chicago. While there, Leo showed her pizza, slushies, and took her to a museum or two.

Calypso, however, was in awe of how the museums looked like temples to the gods – even if they were merely filled with old artifacts and life-sized models of dead animals.

Upon passing the history museum, Calypso knelt at the steps and tried to pray to the gods. Leo quickly explained that it still wasn’t a temple.

_I'm on my way, on my way_  
_I'm going home_  
_Home_

 

Percy entered his home for the first time since the war started – since he vanished the winter before. His mother was making cookies in the kitchen when he entered.

“Hey honey,” Sally Jackson had her back turned. Percy said nothing, mesmerized by his mother, who he’d missed dearly.

“Honey?” Sally Jackson turned, holding an empty tray. Upon seeing her son, she dropped the tray with a clank and ran to her son, hugging him.

“Hi mom,” Percy choked out, tears pressing at his eyes.

_Tell me where the good men go  
Before I wash away_

 

Katie Gardner sighed as one of the Apollo healers, patched up her boyfriend. “Travis,” She pinched the bridge of her nose, “Please stop picking on the Ares kids.”

“How was I supposed to know she was on her period?” Travis huffed.

_Walk me down the old brick road  
So I can die where I met you_

 

Nico collapsed onto the blistering ground of literal hell. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t even remember why he’d done it. But now he was half dead on the floor of Tartarus. He was so close.

The way out couldn’t more than a mile away. But Nico couldn’t bring himself to get it.

The hairs on his neck suddenly stood on end, despite the blistering heat. A small voice in the back of his head whispers **get up**. Nico didn’t move. The voice got louder. **I didn’t die for you to give up now, Nico**. He almost laughed bitterly. His subconscious sounds like Bianca. Well, they both kept him out of trouble.

_Hold me like we're going home  
Turn your tears to rain_

 

When Percy had to break the news to Nico Bianca had died, he thought the Italian would scream at him. Because he promised to keep her safe – which he failed at.

But little Nico di Angelo did not. He fell to his knees and looked down. “Y-you promised though,” He muttered, barely audible.

“I-I’m sorry, Nico,” Percy felt really bad about it. The guilt was gnawing at his intestines.  

“You lied to me,” Nico’s voice cracked.

“Nico,” Annabeth placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched back.

“Don’t touch me,” His voice wavered as he scrambled away.

_Bury me beautiful  
Heaven knows how I loved you_

 

On the 3rd day of ‘Showing Calypso America’, they visited a Floridian beach. They – of course – went bathing suit shopping. Leo loved this. They ended up with a simple bikini for Calypso, fire-styled swim trunks for Leo, and a pair of flip flops for each of them.

Calypso was enticed by the sea. Though once she got the salt water in her mouth, it was over. So they got some smoothies and sat at a beach-side restaurant, watching the sun set.

_Tell me where the good men go  
Before I wash away_

 

When Poseidon saw her, he knew she was perfect. And he could see himself spending years with her and growing old. But he was bad at romance. He hadn’t confronted a mortal romantically since before WWII. And in hindsight that wasn’t long. But still..

When he finally decided to talk to her, he found himself flustered. Poseidon found out her name’s Sally Jackson. Sally was strong and independent and funny.

They spent a while together, full of passion.

But too soon the time moved on and Poseidon had to go back to Olympus. But Sally knew why. And – unknown to Sally – Poseidon visited their son once. As a baby.

_Walk me down the old brick road  
So I can die where I met you_

 

It was Percy’s first day back at school since the war. He found his only motivation was seeing Annabeth in New Rome every day. And luckily he’d found out Katie Gardener went to his school too.

So he sat with her at lunch and came across a red-headed girl who seemed to be the popular girl. She kept looking at Percy and giggling.

Finally, the girl came over to the demigods and sat across from them. “So are you two a thing?” She asked arrogantly. Percy and Katie looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

“We’re cousins?” Percy said, his words becoming a question.

“So you’re single?” The girl smiled with faux sweetness.

“No, I have a girlfriend,” Percy quirked an eyebrow.

“Well, she doesn’t need to know,” The girl flirted.

“Just, go away Nancy,” Katie piped up.

“Wait, Nancy? As in Nancy Bobofit?” Percy inquired. The girl – Nancy – felt her face burn. Oh how she hated her name.

“Yeah,” She tried to shrug it off. But Percy was almost on the floor laughing.

“Long time no see, eh?” Percy grinned.

“What?” Nancy furrowed her brow.

“My name’s Percy. Percy Jackson.”

Nancy’s jaw fell open. No. This couldn’t be him. Percy Jackson wasn’t hot like this. “Oh.”

“You know Nancy?” Katie mused.

“Bullied Grover and I in 6th grade,” Percy explained. Katie nodded, understanding. Then, Nancy abruptly shut her mouth and scuttled back to her table, trying to process everything.  

_Hold me like we're going home  
Turn your tears to rain_

 

A couple of years after the war, Coach Hedge and Mellie returned to CHB for a brief time to show off their small son, Chuck.

Upon their arrival, Clarisse was waiting and pretty much stole Chuck away to spend time with the small satyr.

Hedge went around seeing his “cupcakes” aka Jason, Piper, and Leo. Mellie went to visit the Apollo cabin – specifically to thank Will Solace (again) for helping her deliver.

Right before the family was leaving, Leo was able to get Chiron agree for them to take a Polaroid. So Leo, Jason, Piper, Clarisse, Will, Coach Hedge, Mellie, and Chuck got a picture taken of them. Chuck, of course, was on Clarisse’s shoulder.  

_Bury me beautiful  
Heaven knows how I loved you_

 

Everyone who was a major key in either war was sat on Montara State Beach in California. This includes Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, Will Solace, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arelleno, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Clarisse La Rue, Rachel Dare, and Frank Zhang. And the beach was pretty closed off which allowed them to use their powers more freely.

Everyone was relaxing or messing around.

Percy was constantly drenching Jason with seawater. Nico and Will were relaxing under an umbrella in the sand. When Percy accidently hit them with the water, Nico raised a skeleton that chased him around for a bit. He didn’t stop the skeleton until Annabeth scolded him. Will was laughing his butt off.

Clarisse was trying to get Frank to talk about different fighting styles and weapons but he was much too soft of a guy to properly have a conversation. That and he was trying to get his girlfriend who was from the 30s/40s to put on a modern bathing suit.

Thalia and Reyna were chatting and lying in the sun. Or, they were, until Leo and Piper dumped a bunch of sand on them. This resulted in Leo and Piper screeching and running from two very angry praetor and hunters.

Eventually, Jason got sick of being constantly wet and he pulled Percy close. Percy opened his mouth to question him when Jason flew into the sky. This caused a horrified shriek to emit from Percy. “Drop me right now, Jason Grace,” Percy hissed. They were a good 1,000 to 2,000 feet in the air. Thunder clapped in the clear sky as if to say **my domain!**. In return, the waves below collided as if to shoot back **they’re having fun; leave them alone**.

“Fine, Percy Jackson,” Jason laughed and dropped the son of the sea god. Percy plummeted into the ocean. Upon his arrival in the water, massive tidal waves crashed onto the beach near everyone else. Jason lowered himself, laughing.

Percy swam out a few moments later, panting. “You, Grace, are an awful person,” Percy concluded, obviously joking. Everyone laughed and minded themselves. It was a good day.

_Heaven Knows_

* * *

 


End file.
